Enemies to Lovers
by Freya the Mistwolf
Summary: Ghirahim finds a badly injured Link and decides to take him in with unexpected results. Rated M for a reason. Purely smut. MxM yaoi, you've been warned.


I decided to try something a little different so here is my first oneshot and yaoi! I hope you enjoy it.

Ghirahim walked along a dirt path deep in the Eldin province lost in thought as he followed the twists and turns in the road. An odd green lump off in the distance suddenly caught his attention, 'how strange, what is something green doing here? Plants don't fare well here, so what could it be?' Curiosity getting the best of him he drew closer only to discover that the green object he had seen was not only covered in blood but was also none other than his infuriating sky child. Alarm shot through his system at this realization, 'Is he alive? Please tell me he's not dead! …. Wait why should I care? He's my enemy! I should take this chance to kill him, just think how pleased Master would be! But, I've tried killing him in the past and I just can't….. However, I could capture him, that would still please Master. Hmmm, yes that's what I'll do!' Ghirahim thought to himself and smiled as he made his decision. Bending down he quickly scooped up the unconscious hero into his arms, stopping to stare down at Link's sweat covered face and the pained look that crossed his features. Smiling to himself once more he snapped his fingers and teleported them back to his domain.

He swiftly strode into his bedroom and straight to his bed where he gently laid down the hero. Pulling away to get a better look at his sky child's condition he grimaced, if he didn't do something soon the hero would die. Ghirahim knew full well that he had to strip Link in order to access his injuries and heal him properly. Taking a deep breath he began to peel off the hero's battle scared clothing, however when he reached the younger man's pants he hesitated, 'what if he wakes up? He'll kill me, but if I don't heal him soon he'll die…' shaking his head he grabbed hold of the top of Link's pants and pulled them off leaving him completely naked. Ghirahim stared, the boy was beautiful, he could clearly see why the Goddess had chosen him, he was… perfect. Shaking his head once more he forced himself to focus on healing him, starting at his head where he could see blood trickling down from his hairline. Working quickly he moved from one injury to the next, healing everything from broken bones to internal bleeding, until at long last the hero was fully healed and as good as new. Ghirahim collapsed into a nearby chair in exhaustion.

Now that Link was healed and was no longer in danger of dying Ghirahim allowed his eyes to drift over the exposed form of the sky child. Suddenly, he felt something stirring within him, like someone had lit a fire inside of him. He groaned loudly as he felt himself become uncomfortable as his pants became unbearably tight at the sight of the naked hero in front of him. 'I shouldn't feel this way towards him, my Master would surly kill me and there was no way that the Goddess would be okay with this. What do I do? He always makes me feel this way…' Ghirahim had subconsciously begun to palm himself through his white body suit, his eyes closed and his head hung down as he panted and groaned loudly from time to time.

Link slowly began to stir at the strange sounds that now filled the room, his blue eyes fluttering open leaving him very confused. 'Wasn't I just falling to my death in the Eldin province? Why am I now in what feels like a bed? Wait a minute, why do I feel so light? And why am I so cold?' His eyes finally came into focus as he looked down at himself only to discover that he was completely naked. A loud groan suddenly caught his attention causing him to snap his head in the direction of the sound only to find a most shocking sight. Sitting in front of him was Ghirahim, his head down eyes shut and panting as his arm moved in a steady motion. Link let out a gasp as he realized that Ghirahim had not only seen him naked but was now palming himself in front of him.

A loud gasp brought Ghirahim crashing back to reality as his head jerked upward, brown eyes meeting with blue mirroring the look of shock in each other. Ghirahim bit his lower lip as he struggled with the lust that was suddenly coursing through his system. 'What would happen if I kissed him I wonder?' In a sudden fluid motion Ghirahim was on top of the startled hero, making sure to pin down his shoulders so as to keep him from escaping. He slowly lowered his face down to Link's stopping just inches from his face. 'Just one kiss, just one, that should be okay. I just want to know what it would be like to kiss him….' With that he closed the distance between them as his lips captured the sky child's, electricity shot through Ghirahim's system as he instantly deepened the kiss, his eyes sliding shut in bliss. 'He tastes so sweet and he's so soft! I want more!' His right hand slowly moved from Link's shoulder to the back of his neck as his left hand slide behind him to pull him in closer to himself.

Link was in total shock, he had always secretly liked the demon, he just wasn't sure in what way. Sure he had initially thought that Ghirahim was rather good looking for an enemy, but he was supposed to like Zelda not his enemy. As the demon deepened the kiss Link could feel a strange heat begin to fill his system and over ride his drive to fight back instead he felt himself begin to kiss him back. Ghirahim suddenly broke off the kiss allowing both of them to breathe as they stared at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry, Sky Child. I didn't mean to take advantage of you…" Ghirahim broke the silence as he looked down at the younger man underneath him, shame and sadness in his eyes. He closed his eyes and looked away from Link as he waited for him to strike out at him. Tentative hands raised into the air before gently touching Ghirahim's face causing his eyes to shoot open in surprise. Link cupped his cheek in his hand as he gently stroked his cheek bone with his thumb. His other hand combed through Ghirahim's white hair before holding out a lock of it mesmerized by the silkiness of the other's hair before letting it fall back into place. Link's gentle touches left Ghirahim purring with delight that the hero hadn't rejected him outright.

Link suddenly buried his fingers into the Demon Lord's hair and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, which Ghirahim eagerly deepened. The youth groaned out into the kiss as the demon took advantage and slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and playfully fought with the other's tongue for dominance which Ghirahim quickly won. The heat flooding Link's system was quickly over taking his ability to think clearly as he unconsciously thrusted his hips up into Ghirahim's causing both of them to pull apart as they gasped in shock of the electricity flowing through them from the simple motion. Once Ghirahim regained his breath he slowly ground his clothed arousal against Link's exposed one, causing both to moan. Link's hands moved from Ghirahim's hair to the front of his bodysuit tugging lightly at it with a frown on his face.

"Is there a problem, sky child?" Ghirahim breathed out a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes there is…." Link trailed off as he blushed at what he was about to say.

"And just what exactly is wrong? Perhaps I can fix it." He grinned as he ground against the hero's hips again.

"I-it's … not fair…." Link blushed even deeper.

"Huh? What's not fair, sky child?" Ghirahim raised a thin white eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, I-I'm naked b-but…you're not." Link whispered quietly as he looked away from Ghirahim.

Ghirahim's eyes widened at Link's words before his eyes softened as he gave Link a smile and a gentle kiss. "As you wish, Link." He raised his hand into the air in front of him and was about to snap his clothes away when he got a better idea. "However, I think it's only fair that you undress me, seen as I got to undress you." Ghirahim said sensually with a smirk.

Link's eyes went wide. "You want _me_ to undress _you_? Umm, o-okay…" Link's face turned bright red as he pushed Ghirahim off of him and on to his back. Ghirahim smiled as he was pushed backwards onto the bed, he could sense the hero's nervousness as he studied the strange bodysuit that he wore. Finally deciding that the best place to begin was Ghirahim's belt he pulled at it experimentally then moving his fingers to the red gem on the demon's hip where he discovered that it was actually a pin that kept the belt in place. Quickly setting to work unpinning the gem he removed it and watched as the golden belt fell away, revealing that his bodysuit was in fact two pieces not one like Link was expecting. Link glanced up at Ghirahim's face in nervousness, before reaching out again and running his hands over Ghirahim's chest. Gathering his courage he slipped his hands under the demon's top and slowly lifting it up as he let his hands drift over the other's defined abs, tracing them lightly with his fingers, earning a delighted moan from Ghirahim. Finally removing the offending article of clothing, Link turned his attention to the Demon Lord's lower half and was startled when Ghirahim broke the silence with a gentle chuckle. Link blushed again as he looked up into the demon's deep dark purple eye's, Ghirahim could very easily see the unease in Link's face. "Do you need help, sky child?" He whispered to Link with only a hint of mocking in his voice. "NO! I-I can do it myself." Link snapped in annoyance as he suddenly grabbed hold of Ghirahim's pants and swiftly yanked them down exposing the demon's hard on to the hero.

Ghirahim gasped at the sudden action of the younger male. He watched Link carefully as the hero stared at his stiff cock, his eyes widening when he slowly reached up and took hold of his member and hesitantly licked the tip of his penis. A loud moan erupted from Ghirahim as Link licked it again, finding that it didn't taste horrible, he looked up at Ghirahim as he gave his shaft another longer lick from the base up to the tip and back again. Ghirahim closed his eyes at the wondrous feeling, his fingers tangling in Link's golden-blonde hair. Without warning Link engulfed his member in the wet heat of his mouth. Ghirahim's eyes flew open in shock, he looked down at the daring younger man as he started bobbing his head up and down on his shaft causing Ghirahim to moan and pant uncontrollably. He tried his hardest not to thrust into the hero's tight wet mouth but quickly found that to be increasingly more difficult as Link continued to suck him off. Ghirahim threaded his fingers in Link's golden blonde hair as he writhed in bliss as Link bobbed his head on his shaft, pulling back occasionally to swirl his tongue around the head of Ghirahim's penis. Ghirahim could feel his climax coming as he tried to warn the younger male. "L-Link…stop…I'm going to… oh goddess… LINK!" He cried out as he came in Link's mouth.

Link pulled back, his bangs hiding his face from Ghirahim as he raised a hand up to his mouth in shock, before swallowing audibly. Ghirahim watched him closely as the hero simply sat between his legs in silence. "Link?" Ghirahim raised a tentative hand up to Link's face afraid that he had hurt him. "What's wrong? Say something!" Ghirahim cupped Link's cheek in his hand as he lifted it up gently. To Ghirahim's horror Link's eyes were wide open and his hand still was covering his mouth shock written all over his face.

"Y-you called me by my name…." Link finally spoke as his blue eyes shifted to look into Ghirahim's. "I didn't even think you knew it…" the young man whispered in shock.

"Huh? Of course I know your name you silly sky child." Ghirahim smiled and leaned in the place a kiss on Link's forehead. He chuckled as he tilted Link's head back and began to plant small kisses on his neck and shoulders. Link gasped in surprise at the unexpected gentleness of his supposed enemy as he wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's neck. Ghirahim's lips trailed up his neck and made their way back to Link's lips as he laid Link back down on to the bed. As he pulled away to allow them a chance to catch their breath he looked down at the younger male sprawled out underneath him watching him with bright blue eyes. "Tell me Link, are you a virgin?" Ghirahim asked quietly as he brushed a strand of hair out of Link's face an unreadable expression in his purple tinted brown eyes.

Link blushed darkly before turning his face away from Ghirahim as the demon lord caressed his face gently. "Y-yes…" Link murmured quietly. Ghirahim smiled at Link's response.

"So, then I'm your first?" Ghirahim whispered in Link's long hylian ear. Link stiffened in astonishment as Ghirahim's warm breath ghosted over his ear. Unable to get his voice to work Link simply nodded his head as he tried to bury his face in the pillows next to him. Ghirahim frowned at Link's attempts to hide himself out of embarrassment. Leaning back into Link's ear he whispered, "Good, don't be embarrassed little one. I won't hurt you, so please stop hiding that beautiful face of yours." Ghirahim pulled back slightly and waited to see what Link would do next.

And to his surprise he saw Link peek out from under one of the pillows, "Really? You mean it?" Link whispered quietly as he watched him carefully still partially hidden by the pillows.

Ghirahim gave him a genuine smile as he leaned forward removed the pillows covering Link before he spoke again. "Yes Link, I mean it. In fact I'm very happy that you are still a virgin." He smiled again before closing the distance and kissing Link deeply. Ghirahim kissed along Link's cheekbone all the way to one of his ears giving it a single kiss on the tip. "Link? Will you let me have you?" He whispered shyly in Link's ear. Ghirahim knew that his face must be bright red at this point. The shyness in his voice caught Link off guard as he pulled away from Ghirahim to give him a questioning look, 'since when was Ghirahim ever shy?'

Ghirahim's heart sank as he felt the younger male pull away from him; he couldn't bear to be rejected again. Not after the abuses his master had forced him to endure at such a young age. In truth all that he wanted was for someone to love him, and he had hoped that maybe just maybe that someone could have been Link.

Link watched in shock as Ghirahim's face became downcast and his expression distant. Slowly Link reached up and stroked Ghirahim's face. "Yes." Link smiled shyly as he spoke without hesitance. Ghirahim was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Link's voice.

"What?" Ghirahim blinked at him in confusion, there was just no way he had heard him correctly.

"Yes, Ghirahim, I will let you have me." Link blushed as he smiled warmly at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim's eyes widened in shock as he quickly reached forward and cupped Link's face with both hands. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Link wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's neck.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Ghirahim crushed his lips to Link's as he kissed him desperately. Rolling Link so that he was back underneath him as they continued to kiss passionately, hands trailing over defined abs. Ghirahim's hands continued to travel down Link's body until they came to rest on Link's member, causing him to shutter and moan deeply. Ghirahim smiled as he held three fingers in front of Link's mouth wiggling them slightly.

"First I'll need you to suck on these and get them good and wet. I want to make sure to make I don't hurt you. I want your first time to be unforgettable." Ghirahim smiled softly as he watched Link reach up and hold his hand stead as he proceeded to suck on Ghirahim's fingers. Once Ghirahim felt they were wet enough he removed his fingers from Link's mouth and moved them down to Link's entrance and swirled one of his fingers before pushing it into Link slowly causing him to moan loudly and arch his back. Ghirahim laid a tender kiss on Link's hip. "Relax, sky child. We are only just starting." He smiled at Link as he started to move his finger in and out of Link slowly before developing a rhythm and moving faster.

He added a second finger which triggered a pained groan from the younger male. "Shhh, it's alright Link. The pain will go away shortly, but I have to stretch you or I will only cause you pain and not pleasure." Ghirahim kissed Link's hip again before deciding that that wasn't enough to distract him so without warning he took Link's member into his mouth and sucked him off as he stretched. He found that it went much quicker this way and was able insert a third and final finger with little to no sound from Link other than his loud lustful moans.

Ghirahim removed his fingers from Link and pulled away from Link's penis causing him to whine at the loss. "Link, are you sure this is what you want? There's no turning back from here." He explained to Link, watching his expressions carefully and was amazed when he saw Link smiling up at him and nodding his head happily.

"Yes, I understand. Ghira….please take my virginity, I'm ready." Link smiled as he pulled Ghirahim in closer.

"As you wish." Ghirahim kissed Link as he slowly pushed into Link's entrance and groaning loudly as he did so. "Link, you need to relax, you're so tight!" Ghirahim gasped. He started to trail kisses down Link's neck and face trying to relax which did help and he was finally able to push in all the way. "I'm in Link. Look, we are connected now." Ghirahim kissed Link's cheek as Link looked down between the two of them and blushed deeply when he felt Ghirahim take one of his hands in his and guided it down so Link could feel the way that they were connected. Link gasped as he touched Ghirahim's cock and followed it to where it disappeared inside of him before smiling up at Ghirahim as he kissed him.

"Ghira…" Link moaned as he felt Ghirahim starting to move inside of him. Link's moans spurred Ghirahim into thrusting faster causing Link to cry out in pure bliss as he wrapped his arms around the older male licking and nipping at his neck earning a delighted moan from Ghirahim. Link smiled as he pulled the lobe of Ghirahim's misshapen ear into his mouth as he sucked on it lightly causing him to cry out louder and give a sudden harsh thrust which caused Link to give a sharp cry.

"I'm sorry Link, that ear is just really sensitive." Ghirahim explained between gasps for air and light moans. Link gave him a delicate kiss on the lobe which made Ghirahim shiver with delight. "Ahhhn, Link!" He started thrusting faster and harder into Link making him moan loudly.

"G-Ghirahim! Nnnnngh…I-I-I feel…weird…like I'm gonna explode…G-Ghirahim!" Link exclaimed loudly as his vision went white and Link released on his and Ghirahim's stomach. His climax pushed Ghirahim over the edge as came deep inside of Link with a loud cry of the young hero's name.

Ghirahim watched as Link collapsed onto the bed and nearly fell asleep. He held himself up off of Link giving the younger man a chance to catch his breath before Ghirahim carefully removed himself from Link and lay down next to him. Link smiled sleepily as Ghirahim as the older man pulled Link into a warm embrace and kissed him gently as he watched sleep finally take Link away. "I love you, Link. My precious sky child." Ghirahim whispered in Link's ear before he snuggled closer and joined him in dreamland. Things had most certainly changed forever between these supposed enemies turned lovers, they had no idea what lay ahead of the unlikely pair.

Hopefully you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear what you have to say/think about it so please leave me a review! Thank you very much!


End file.
